


The Way to the Heart is Through the Stomach

by ItsjustMads



Category: Durarara
Genre: Family Issues, Fluff, Food, High School, Humor, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Orihara family fluff, Pudding, Raijin Days, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsjustMads/pseuds/ItsjustMads
Summary: Shizuo is an awesome cook, and Izaya makes some decisions that may diverge their future.High school AU.Shizuo gets swept off his feet. Literally.And Izaya has an idea.Okay this is gonna be GREAT.{please don't take this too seriously}





	1. A Thought

“Shinra… what is that?” The curious teenager pointed the object in his only friend’s lap. The two boys were eating lunch, alone, on the school rooftop.

“I'm surprised you noticed! You know that person I was talking about, who I was friends with in elementary school?”

“The one with superhuman strength?”

“Right! Well that's the one who made this. They said something about experimenting with recipes.” The excitable boy with glasses gestured at the container.

Pudding. Vanilla pudding. On top of which it had swirled designs of whipped cream in the shape of cute animals. It was truly a work of art. _Shinra’s friend must be really girly, huh. How unexpected._

“Want it?”

Shinra’s voice snapped Izaya out of his reverie. At the raven’s questioning look, Shinra continued. “I don't want to eat anything that's not made by my lovely Celty~”

Izaya glared, annoyed at his friend’s sing-song confession.

“Even so I'm surprised, I know you don't like sweets.” He stated as Izaya reached for the homemade pudding. “None of my business though!”

“Shut up.” Izaya spooned a bite into his mouth, cautiously.

His eyes widened. _T-this is… so good! Unbelievably good! The just-right sweetness, the creamy texture, the perfect amount of vanilla. If it's this then maybe even…_

“Shinra, that friend of yours, when can we meet?” Izaya lept up and grasped Shinra’s hands, dramatically.

“T-this afternoon.” Shinra stuttered, shocked by his enthusiasm.

\---

 Izaya could barely contain his impatience to not glance over at the clock every three seconds. Class had never felt so long before, even though the subject was just as boring.

_What kind of girl could ‘Shizu-chan’ be? All I've heard is about some unbelievable strength straight from a manga, and now, that she like sweets and is an amazing cook._

_But really, pudding like that is just unfair._ Izaya glanced down at his bandaged hands. _I wonder how I can manipulate this girl. Maybe, since she likes sweets she'll be good natured? No, unlikely._

_Is this class ever going to end?!_

\--

Finally, the bell rang and it was time. The sun hung on the horizon, casting long shadows along everything. Shinra led him out to the soccer field, which displayed an unbelievable sight.

Muscular judo club members were sprawled out over the field, the ones not unconscious groaning in agony. The goal post was bent at an impossible angle, and in the midst of it all, a blonde stood, chest heaving with exertion.

“That's Heiwajima Shizuo-- he's an interesting guy.” Shinra barely spared a glance for the destruction around them as Izaya followed him over to the other boy.

 _So it's not a girl huh. Shizu-chan indeed._ He thought back to the pudding and giggled.

_But how can I manipulate him now?_

Izaya barely heard Shinra's ‘introduction’ and as soon as he finished talking, turned to the other, who was glaring at him with undisguised hate.

“Firstly, I’d like to confirm something. Did you really make that pudding by yourself?”

Shizuo was still glaring at him, but the anger slowly melted into confusion.

“Um… yeah?”

_Seriously?_

“Do you just make pudding or can you make other desserts?” Izaya continued to interview him.

“I-I make desserts for my brother every day. But why the fuck do you care?!” Shizuo got angry again.

 _Perfect_.

Izaya started to respond until he glanced at his watch. “Oh shit, there's no time. Just come on.”

The smaller boy grabbed the other by his wrist and proceeded to drag him away from the school down the street. Shizuo was too surprised to really resist and found himself being tugged along.

Shinra was also taken by surprise. “Um, where are you going?” Shinra appeared forlorn at his abandonment.

By now the pair were too far to answer him.

Shinra chucked. “Glad they're getting along. I was seriously worried.”

\--

Shizuo was convinced this was all a dream. That was the only explanation for this bizarre situation. He had just finished his one-sided fight, rage still pounding in his ears, when he finds some boy his age, looking overly thrilled at the violence Shizuo professed to hate. Before he had time to growl out ‘I don't like you’, the boy started asking him weird questions about his food. Just when Shizuo thought the other was making fun of him, like so many others had, he was being dragged down the street.

But even with all these strange events, what stood out most to Shizuo was that the smaller boy _wasn't afraid of him._ It was the first time anyone has looked so unfazed in the face of so much destruction. Even if it was enjoyment, there was no fear. None.

The black-haired boy -- _what was his name again?_ \-- pulled to an abrupt stop.

“Wait here. Don't you dare leave.” the stranger commanded before stalking inside some building they ended up in front of.

_A daycare? What the fuck is going on?_


	2. A deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so sorry for the delay. This week's been crazy with exams and all. Enjoy!

  
The weird boy emerged seconds later, with two bundles on his arms. Upon closer inspection, they were actually two identical-looking babies. Or maybe they were toddlers.

“What…” Shizuo began hesitantly.

“My baby sisters. Mairu, Kururi, say hi to Shizu-chan.” The toddlers hanging off of the weirdo’s arms waved cheerfully.

“ _What_ did you call me?”

“Now, now, no violence around the children Shizu-chan.” Izaya tutted.

“Stop calling me that.” Shizuo growled. “My name is Heiwajima Shizuo.”

“Nice to meet you, Shizu-chan, I'm Orihara Izaya.” The boy -Izaya- smirked at him arrogantly.

“ _Izaya_ -kun, why did you drag me here and what do you want from me?” Shizuo barely held his rage in check by the presence of the babies.

“All in good time, Shizu-chan. And, of course, I want to be friends.” Izaya smiled maliciously. “But it's getting late so come on.” He hefted his sisters up and spun around, prancing down the road.

Shizuo mechanically ran after him. “What if I don't want to be friends?” And he doesn't. This boy made him uncomfortable; smelling of lies and deceit and manipulation. All things that Shizuo detested. But even so… where else could he find someone who didn't fear him?

“That'd be too bad. I think we can have some fun together.” Izaya looked over his shoulder at him, eyes blazing crimson in excitement. The intensity of his gaze shocked Shizuo into silence.

“Shut up.” He finally managed to growl out.

At his feeble retort, Izaya laughed until he was wheezing.

\--

Izaya stopped at what he assumed was his house. Shizuo noticed that there were no lights on inside, but the house itself was pretty big. It wasn't really a mansion, but it clearly belonged to the upper class. Izaya pushed open the door, which was a feat, really, with the children in his arms and gestured at Shizuo.

“You're slow. Come on, before the demon twins start crying.”

“Demon twins?!” Shizuo asked in alarm, but followed him inside anyways.

Izaya smirked some in satisfaction, leading the way, and answered. “Yes, they're my little monsters.” Izaya stopped abruptly, and Shizuo narrowly avoided crashing into him. “Oh but they don't nearly compare to the real thing. Right, Shizu-chan?”

He should've just walked into the asshole. “I'm not a fucking monster.”

“Heh, we’ll see.” Izaya set the babies down surprisingly gently.

“What do you _want_ , Izaya-kun?” Shizuo growled out impatiently.

Izaya sighed, and if he were anyone else Shizuo would have thought he was embarrassed. But he wasn’t, because he was Orihara Izaya. “You see, my mother is a great cook. She makes all sorts of pastries, and her specialty is pudding.”

“So?”

“Unfortunately, she’s away on business trips most days of the year. The twins are used to eating her homemade meals and throw a fit if they can’t eat their favorite. I’ve tried and tried, but honestly, it’s wearing me out.” And Shizuo could now see the slight signs of weariness on the boy’s face, carefully hidden behind the mask of sharpness.

“Why don’t you just cook for them yourself?” Shizuo asked reasonably.

Izaya’s ears actually turned a light pink color. “Ah, I’ve tried, but it’s never…. edible.”

Shizuo snorted. “It can’t be that hard. Just follow a recipe.”

The previously unassailable coldness melted enough for Izaya to blush even more, the tip of his nose now red. “I _know_. Logically there should be no problem, but every time I attempt it, it’s impossible. It either turns up completely tasteless or burnt to oblivion.” Izaya pouted, and Shizuo would never admit it looked kinda cute.

Shizuo failed to hide his amusement, earning an embarrassed glare from the shorter boy.

“What about your dad?”

“He’s… with our mother.” Izaya looked away.

He was beginning to understand the boy’s circumstances, and the reason why he was here.

“And I can’t hire anyone, because then child services could come in, and that’d be horribly inconvenient… so that’s why you’re here.”

Yeah, he could see where this was going.

“So you want me to make food for your sisters?”

“I’ll pay you, of course.” Izaya quickly said. “It must be hard for your family to handle all those debts your must have from destroying so much property.”

Shizuo got angry at that, but it was true. He felt guilty for being a burden on his family, but he just couldn’t control his temper.

“And if that’s not enough, I’ll even help you in your studies. I’m very smart, you know. It’s not good to be failing three of your seven classes.” Izaya said condescendingly.

Honestly, Shizuo had no idea how he knew that. But he had a good point. Shizuo was not stupid, but getting into fights everyday made him unable to concentrate in class, and his family had no extra money to pay for tutoring.

“Fine.” He begrudgingly acquiesced.

Izaya beamed. “Well then, the kitchen is over there, if you need to buy ingredients I’ll give you the money.”

_Why am I doing this?_ Shizuo thought as he grumbled and entered the kitchen. He rummaged through the cabinets and the fridge. It was seriously empty. Instant ramen, frozen meals, tea and coffee beans were evidence of Izaya’s lifestyle. At least he had decent cooking equipment-- all the tools were of the highest quality, even unused. But there was nothing to make anything halfway decent, so Shizuo sighed frustratedly and poked his head out to the living room. Izaya looked like he was playing with the toddlers-- drawing something with crayons.

“Oi, Izaya-kun. You seriously have nothing to cook with here.”

Izaya sighed and looked up. “Really? I’m disappointed, Shizu-chan. Here I thought you were some amazing chef that is able to whip up something amazing out of nothing. Not that I would know how, of course.” He smirked.

“What the hell are you talking about.”

He sighed, again, more dramatically this time, and tossed him a stack of bills. “Take this then, and go to the supermarket. Try not to run away with my money, yeah?”

Shizuo grabbed the amount, surprisingly a lot, and stomped out. He was honestly startled that Izaya would trust him with it. They had just met, after all, and Shizuo hadn’t exactly given the other any reason for it. In fact, he had been downright rude to him. Maybe he should have tried to be more nice…. _No, what am I thinking! That guy is just trouble. And he was the one who rudely pulled me down the street._ But Shizuo now understood that was only because Izaya needed to be on time for his sisters. Moreso, the way he cared about his family so much but acted as though he didn’t said something about Izaya. Izaya who wasn’t afraid of his monstrous strength. And the way he turned so red from his insecurities about cooking was... _Nonono no way! I hate that bastard. Yes, I absolutely hate the pest! I’ll just do this stupid cooking thing for the money and that’s that._

Shizuo slammed the door behind him, immediately feeling guilty as he heard one of the girls started crying from inside.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor confused Shizuo :(
> 
> So anyone who guesses the manga inspiration for this plot will get a fabulous~~~ prize. They will get to --drumroll-- request any storyline/plot for a shizaya or Izuo oneshot! {yayyy hypeee!!} And I mean any-- weird or porn (or both)  
> [ill try my best >~< ]  
> In the case of multiple winners, the first response shall receive the prize. 
> 
> Good luck~  
> XD
> 
> Ok it's not that hard. But I'm bored.


	3. Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update, sorry for the wait ^^
> 
> Winner goes to LaylaRiddle! Congrats~  
> Prize oneshot will be coming soon.

Izaya smiled as he heard the door swing open. So the blonde didn't run off after all.

Passed the first test.

Shizuo stomped in and went straight for the kitchen, ignoring him sitting with the twins. Izaya moved to where he could see him clearly. He set the groceries down and began cooking. Shizuo’s hands were surprisingly deft for their explosive strength as he beat eggs adeptly.

Soon enough, delicious smells wafted through the air, making everyone salivate.

“Iza-nii, food!” Mairu jumped up and started running around hyperly. Izaya chuckled as he watched his sister so excited.

“Shizu-chan, are you almost done? The twins are going crazy.” He called out to the chef.

“Just a few minutes.” Shizuo grumbled.

The fake blonde had his back to Izaya, letting him admire the view. It was like he was Izaya’s wife, diligently making food for the husband. Izaya giggled, and absorbed himself into the fantasy until Shizuo entered from the kitchen and set down plates on the dining table.

“Geez, took you long enough.” Izaya picked up the twins and set them in their highchairs, fastening bibs on them both. He did these things automatically, skillful from practice.

“Whatever.” Shizuo placed a spoon on each plate and serving out portions for the four of them.

The meal was fried rice, simple, but still more complicated than anything Izaya could make, to his eternal shame. He scooped the food to his mouth, and hesitantly tried it. Of course, it was amazing. It was probably the best meal Izaya ever had. The rich, salty flavor that was just heavy enough without being overdone, lasted in his mouth long after he swallowed. The twins seemed to be enjoying it as well, giggling happily and getting themselves absolutely _covered_ in rice.

Passed the second test.

“Shizu-chan, this is really good. You should be a professional chef.”

Shizuo looked uncomfortable at the praise. “Nah, too stressful. I’d lose my temper and wreck everything.”

So the poor beast was afraid of his own strength. How cute.

“What a shame.” Izaya teased. He put his spoon down, having polished off the rice. His sisters having done the same, all three of them looked at Shizuo expectantly.

He rose, resigned, to bring them four cups of pudding, looking similar to the one Izaya tried that morning, with cute animals of whipped cream decorating the top. Izaya only hoped they tasted as good as the one from before.

The twin pounced, eager for the fluffy sweetness. Shovelling pudding in their mouths, both stopped suddenly and gasped comically.

“Shizu-nii-chan.” Both looked at Shizuo with reverent eyes. Shizuo looked like he wanted to get pissed at the weird nickname, but the adoration of the toddlers clearly melted all anger.

Passed the final test.

Izaya suddenly felt almost jealous, but of Shizuo for making his sisters so happy or at his sisters for calming the beast so effectively, he wasn’t sure. Or maybe both.

“Amazing.You know, I actually hate sweets, but at least Mairu and Kururi seem impressed.” Shizuo looked slightly offended.

“Should’ve told me sooner.” He grunted, quietly. ‘Would’ve made somethin’ else.” Shizuo looked away, reddening.

Izaya was genuinely touched. This boy was surprisingly a decent person. And agreeable, despite his temper. As long as no one pissed him off, he could be quite a sweetie. Not to mention the blonde’s embarrassment was a delicious as his pudding.

Exceeded all expectations.

“This has been fun, Shizu-chan. Will this be enough for today?” He slid a stack of bills across the table. “We can study next time, but for now you don't want to keep your dear brother waiting, right?”

Shizuo looked astonished at how the boy he met that day knew he had a brother. Counting the money, he looked up with a frown. “Izaya-kun, this is too much. It's just some cooking, it's really not worth 10,000 yen.”

 _So Shizu-chan isn't greedy either. I'm liking this boy more and more_. Izaya smiled. “Keep half of that, then, and you'll get the rest when you come back tomorrow.”

He still looked uncertain, but he pocketed the money and left the rest on the table. Shizuo rose, clumsily gathering his belongings.

“W-well see y-you tomorrow, Izaya-kun.” Shizuo stuttered awkwardly.

Izaya waved at the departing figure. “Good night~”

_What an interesting guy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this chapter felt like a bit of a mess xD  
> Sorry, next time will be better, probably. >~<  
> Feedback is very much appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Had this idea after reading a certain manga. If anyone can guess what it is, I'll give you a ....congrats.


End file.
